Current Pro CT Pack Top 10s
Here you can find all Top 10s for the tracks in the Pro CT Pack. Only tracks with at least one BKTs have a Top 10. --Dance4life628 All Current Top 10s District 65 (Glitch) # 2:04.100 (fbrgls77) District 65 (No Glitch) # 2:04.009 (kapurin mkw) # 2:04.150 (mkwJonny) # 2:04.745 (Keiichi1996) # 2:04.780 (ps kaao) # 2:04.852 (fbrgls77) # 2:05.750 (Manaroth Autumn) # 2:08.825 (Martin L.) # 2:08.940 (thomasdu54) # 2:11.428 (bow.echo lp) Six King Labyrinth v1.2 # 3:15.456 (ps kaao) # 3:15.628 (Havoc64) # 3:16.834 (Keiichi1996) # 3:16.887 (Dorf92) # 3:18.553 (KyserMK8) # 3:19.455 by wasanderesalsihrseid # 3:21.136 (xSpark13) # 3:21.184 (SpearMKW) # 3:22.853 (Nin Epix) Delfino Island # 2:34.935 (FisicoKart1) # 2:35.184 (37Totom) # 2:38.759 (Kemkyrk) # 2:42.795 (skavann, made with Kart) # 2:44.644 (xArchP, made with Kart) # 2:45.473 (TheVenomousgamer) # 2:49.027 (papadoblemkwii, made with Kart) Forgotten Temple (Glitch) # 00:38.991 (SDL Hula) # 00:42.851 (MaximilianoMK) Strobenz Desert # 2:38.683 (Shuuto) # 2:39.695 (Roz Moring) Heart Of China (Glitch) # 1:42.118 (wainwai) Heart Of China (No Glitch) # 2:01.687 (Rufus rinsan) # 2:06.579 (Jamie S.) # 2:07.043 (Hechor HixPhenomenal) # 2:07.598 (37Totom) # 2:07.793 (stephanie ste) Pipe Underworld # 2:52.180 (Havoc64) # 2:55.080 (MEGA.Kart) # 3:06.847 (Manaroth Autumn) # 3:09.662 (テレみ Teremi) # 3:21.204 (mrmario5500) # 3:27.237 (PianoDude1011) Lava Road # 2:48.032 (Havoc64) # 2:48.928 (★Royaム★) # 2.49.244 (ps kaao) # 2:50.211 (TheUmbreonMonarchy) # 2:51.666 (frbgls77) # 2:52.431 (MKW ☆Dαn) # 2:52.744 (G. Quinn) # 2:53.543 (Rorox MKWii) # 2:55.054 (Sergio Meius) # 2:57.582 (★Royaム★, made with Kart) Underground Sky 1Lap (Glitch) # 4:15.165 (EstaloyMK) # 4:18.656 (Li x) # 4:19.196 (New Channel: ShwaMalleoMK (Malleo and Shwam)) Underground Sky 1Lap (No Glitch) # 4:34.537 (MrMario) # 4:34.799 (New Channel: ShwaMalleoMK (Malleo and Shwam)) Sky Courtyard (SC) # 1:51.125 (Rob ert) # 1:55.428 (Taka。) # 2.12.050 (SpartaYoshi35000vr) Sky Courtyard (No SC) # 1:51.381 (Taka。) # 1:51.835 (すきあ Skia) # 1:52.467 (Josie's Channel) # 1:55.383 (Rob ert) # 1:57.647 (Stacy Needham) # 2:02.988 (Stacy Needham, made with Kart) Penguin Canyon # 1:48,917 (Zed Raptor) # 1:49.378 (★Royaム★) Faraway Land (Glitch) # 00:31.733 (Stacy Needham) # 00:31.890 (bureibu44) Faraway Land (No Glitch) # 2:14.831 (Fenet mkw) # 2:16.387 (LeveraReez) # 2:16.689 (MrMario) # 2:17.583 (SEprocketS) # 2:20.640 (bureibu44) Kinoko Cave # 1:38.190 (Mace) # 1:38.891 (Andγ) # 1:40.429 (Maurice) # 1:40.696 (PTMariox2) # 1:43.295 (doragon bitter) # 1:48.075 (Taka。) # 1:48.599 (Josie's Channel) Magnetic City # 2:02.308 (Lin Linea) # 2:10.003 (Wariofanfab, made with Kart) Volcano Manege (Glitch) # 00:25.067 (paulmkw) # 00:31.366 (PianoDude1011) Shifting Sandland # 3:17.334 (CloudMKW) Molten Mountainway # 3:10.995 (37Totom) Volcanic Skyway 4 # 3:24.718 (kapurin mkw) # 3:25.325 (Jascol) # 3:27.789 (ChaosShadowMKW) # 3:29.245 (tome0345) # 3.35.298 (bureibu44) Rush City Run # 2:13.687 (37Totom) # 2:14.733 (MKW ωes) # 2:15.862 (★Royaム★) # 2:17.604 (KyserMK8) # 2:17.850 (MKW Justin) # 2:20.658 (skavann, made with Kart) # 2:20.823 (WEC Sealer) SM64 Whomp's Fortress (Glitch) # 1:16.691 (BananaMK) # 1:18.225 (NumeyasaiMK) SM64 Whomp's Fortress (No-Glitch) # 1:59.383 (37Totom) # 2:00.089 (MKWDodge) # 2:00.852 (키메라) # 2:01.769 (Stacy Needham) Goldwood Forest # 1:31.558 (Zed Raptor) # 1:32.823 (Stacy Needham) SM64 Bob-omb Battlefiled * 2:29.979 (PrinceVortex) * 2:30.576 (paulmkw) * 2:31.003 (inviso87) * 2:36.872 (PianoDude1011) Desert Mushroom Ruins (Glitch 1) # 1:25.586 (SamFMK) # 1:26.070 (QuakMk) # 1:32.093 (Tazernet) Desert Mushroom Ruins (Glitch 2) # 1:52.094 (Roz Moring) Desert Mushroom Ruins (No Glitch) # 1:58.308 (Myth) # 1:59.121 (Crevice9rv) # 2:01.241 (TheNintendoNarwhal) # 2:02.546 (KromaMKW) # 2:07.207 (LeveraReez) N64 Yoshi Valley (Zilla) # 2:19.696 (Poptartman277) Castle Raceway # 2:54.890 (★Royaム★) # 2:57.682 (MrGringo06) GBA Rainbow Road (NiAlBlack) # 1:57.776 (Kana kalen/Kalen mkw) # 1:57.799 (ps kaao) # 1:58.702 (Rufus rinsan) # 1:58.777 (kapurin mkw) # 2:00.591 (stephanie ste) # 2:03.113 (Jcool114) # 2:03.816 (Andγ) # 2:05.867 (MKWSpeed CTs) # 2:10.078 (Koops9999) Misty Caveway # 1:32.476 (MrTera45000vr) Icy Vulcan Valley (Glitch 1) # 1:10.995 (TheVenomousGamer) Icy Vulcan Valley (Glitch 2) # 00:37.630 (paulmkw) Icy Vulcan Valley (No Glitch) # 4:02.914 (paulmkw) # 4:04.838 (GameRoomandReviews) Chomp Valley # 3:02.573 (frbgls77) # 3:02.869 (GglinKT) # 3:16.427 (mario37000vr) Sunset Desert # 2:22.257 (Ice) # 2:26.842 (Stacy Needham) Wario's Lair (Glitch) # 3:20.581 (SuperFunkyKong) Wario's Lair (No Glitch) # 3:37.488 (37Totom) # 3:40.504 (SapphireTheHedgehog) # 3:41.575 (SpearMKW) Water Rock World # 3:18.797 (kaba kuni, made with Kart) Category:Important Pages